The S Word
by Lady Stradivari
Summary: Set Post-Chapter 85: Usui Takumi knew how much of a pervert he was, and was somehow certain that his son would have had inherited that trait of his. To his surprise, however, he finds out that he and his son have a lot more in common with each other, over something that he had least expected. One shot. #4


**Disclaimer:** Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! was written by Hiro Fujiwara.

 **Summary:** Set post-chapter 85. Usui Takumi knew how much of a pervert he was, and was somehow certain that his son would have had inherited that trait of his. To his surprise, he finds out that he and his son have a lot more in common with each other, over something that he had least expected.

 **Inspiration:** This story was inspired from a scene in the film "The Parent Trap", where Hallie (disguised as Annie) inquired her mother about her father during their trip to the city.

 **Author's Notes:** Same person, different pseudonym. I guess this counts as my debut as Lady Stradivari (from My-violinprince). This story will be part of a series of independent oneshots that are interconnected, set at the end of the series. Enjoy this story penned by yours truly.

 **Rated T:** Slight cussing and the mention of sex.

* * *

 **The S Word  
** Written by Lady Stradivari

* * *

Dr. Usui Takumi watched with a subtle fondness imprinted on his face as his last patient for the day vacated the clinic. The man, shy of his 30s, was exiting with his three year old daughter's hand in his. It was a lovely picture to behold: the way the young father stared at his daughter while the pigtailed lass was munching onto her rainbow swirly ripple lollipop reminded him of the time when he had first taken Yuji to the clinic when he was four years old. Once the door had closed behind them, Takumi pulls himself away from his chair, extending his back to stretch his muscles while his hands were gripped onto the arm rest of his swivel chair. After a few seconds, he returns to his normal gait and removes his eyeglasses off his face, storing them back inside its case.

He remains seated as he arranged everything that was placed on his desk. Most of them were papers: medical records, prescription papers, recently printed journals, alongside a flip-over calendar and pens that have been scattered through the farthest corners of the table. He does not remember how his table had ended looking like this, considering that he had been in the clinic for only four hours, and how neat of a person he was to not even tolerate the sight of a messy desk. Nonetheless, it was right in front of him, and there was nothing else he could do but to return everything in its original place, or request his secretary to do it for him. The former option appealed to him more for no particular reason, and so he did it.

As he finishes tidying up his desk, Takumi hears a sigh in the background that had persisted for ten seconds, no matter how forced it had sounded towards the end. After he had aligned his pens at the center of his desk, Takumi spins his swivel chair to his right, where a boy was sulking by the bench. With arms crossed against his chest, the lad thinned his amber eyes at the sight of his father, who was smiling in spite of his overt way of displaying his disapproval.

The fair haired man attempts to decode the reason behind the young one's expression.

"I wonder why our Yuji is acting like that." Takumi noted, his curiosity surfacing in the tone of his voice. "You haven't pulled your game console out since you sat down in your usual place."

Yuji merely huffed at his father's statement. Takumi tries to lighten the mood between them by talking some more. In time, Yuji would yield; that was something that he was sure of. He had seen Yuji act in such a way in front of Misaki who, despite her foul temper, feels nothing but affection towards her firstborn whenever such an event occurred. Her behavior may be due to the resemblance between her and Yuji. Yuji not only possessed his mother's physical traits—the black hair, the eyes, the lips, the face shape—but also her mannerisms, such as her short temper, her naivety, her stubbornness, among the rest. It was as if he had met the reincarnated version of Misaki, only that he was male and he was a lot younger than she is.

Takumi leans toward his son. "Do you want to pass by the bakery and buy some croquettes on the way home? I remember you loved to eat croquettes. When you were three years old, you were able to finish 10 pieces of croquettes in one sitting. Even your mother was shocked at how big your appetite was back then, maybe even now; though we both know that that depends on which parent is cooking."

Puffing his cheeks with air, Yuji turns his head away from Takumi, still recalcitrant towards his father's advances. Growing impatient, Takumi sets aside the playfulness in his tone and brings out a more serious side to him. "Usui Yuji, is there something you would like to tell me? Your father would gladly appreciate it if you would tell him whatever's bothering you."

"Dad," Yuji decides to speak for the first time since his arrival at his father's clinic after school. His eyes shift to Takumi once more, as he figured that he had to look at his father in the eye so that he may understand the gravity of the situation that he has been trying to raise for a while now, if it weren't for the people with whom his father was dealing with earlier. "When are we going to talk about the S word?"

Taken aback, Takumi widens his eyes all the while clenching his jaw to refrain himself from conveying his surprise to the lad.

"The S word? What's that?" Takumi asked, genuinely intrigued over the S word that Yuji has been brooding over for the past four hours, though bearing in mind that it could just be another word, and not something perverted that his tainted mind had made up.

"Don't act like you don't know it, dad!" Yuji retaliated as he freed his arms from his own grasp before balling his hands into fists in one swift motion. "I heard you and mom talk about it one time, and I think it's time that you should tell me. I'm old enough to know about it. I know that these things happen, and I accept it wholeheartedly."

Takumi finds himself in utter disbelief with Yuji's words. He had a lot of questions running inside his head. How did he discover the S word? He would bring it up to Misaki time after time, although the latter was never really comfortable talking about it in public. What is he going to tell Misaki once he arrives home? Should he even tell Misaki that Yuji knows about the S word? And that Yuji accepts the idea _wholeheartedly_? If his wife finds out about this, her fury would send him flying to the moon. How could her innocent five year old son ever be open to the idea of the S word?

Despite that, Takumi keeps his calm exterior intact, and proceeds to ask Yuji further about… the S word.

"You really lost me back there, Yuji." Takumi replied to his son convincingly. "What do you mean by the S word?"

Yuji's face gradually lightened through the course of their conversation as his father continued to show interest in the S word.

"You know what the S word is, dad. At first, I wasn't down with the idea, but now that I think about it, I realize that I've always wanted it!"

Takumi could not handle the way his son beamed at him towards the end of his sentence. He could no longer hide how appalled he is with Yuji. _He had always wanted it?_ Was he actually hearing such words from a five year old? Of all the possible traits that he could have had inherited from him—his IQ, his versatility, his devilish good looks—Yuji just _had_ to acquire that kinky side of his father, Takumi thought to himself as he takes a deep breath in as an attempt to calm himself down. Are they going to have a conversation about the birds and the bees right this second? The thought of it was enough to make Takumi pine for some Scotch—another S word.

Feeling defeated, Takumi reclines himself onto the back of the chair. "I give up, Yuji. What is this S word that you've been telling me about?" _Shit? Sadism? Stimulation? Sex?_

"Dad, I thought you knew what it was." Yuji responded, disappointed with his father's slow thinking. "A sister."

 _A sister?_

A wave of relief washed over Takumi's entire being. He could never have guessed it. However, everything Yuji had said made sense in retrospect. After all, he and Misaki did talk about having a daughter, but it was a delicate topic for Misaki, since their actual firstborn had been a girl. If only she had survived the way out, his daughter would have been six years old today, and Yuji would have had an older sister to look up to. Both of them would be sitting down on the bench inside his clinic, playing rambunctiously until his clients complain about how boisterous his children were, and he would smile at the thought before he could silence the two of them. If only things had turned out differently…

When he had straightened his back, Takumi moves his swivel chair closer to the bench where Yuji was seated, his face in close proximity with his son's. Yuji avoids his father's eyes, but he could not hide the sadness that was emerging on his face.

"You want a sister?" Takumi places a hand on Yuji's head as he gently ruffled his son's black hair dotingly. Yuji meekly nods his head in response, his hands grasping each other tightly, as if he were waiting for his father to call him out on his daring act. "Tell me why you want a sister."

Yuji was quick to shake his head.

Takumi finds himself smiling at the gesture. If there was one more thing that Misaki had passed down onto their son, it would surely be the way she manages to charm him with no actual effort on her part, and his son is doing the exact same thing right now.

"Tell me, Yuji. Would you like a new game console or a sister?"

With his head lowered, Yuji mumbles, "A sister."

"How about this: a trip to the water park or a sister?"

This time, Yuji had made his voice louder. "A sister."

"A one-week vacation at Universal Studios, where you could meet your favorite wizard of all time, or a sister?"

Yuji's eyes brightened at the idea of meeting his favorite wizard, but as if he had firmly resolved it upon himself, Yuji closes his eyes tightly as he mustered the courage to tell his father, "No! I want a sister!"

"You have to tell me first, Yuji. Why do you want a sister?" Takumi asked as he shifted in his seat, his green orbs fixed at Yuji. His son, on the other hand, is not taking the attention quite well and is starting to regret ever bringing up the topic. He clasps onto the hem of his beige shorts with much force that his small hands could exert. He had thought that his reasons for wanting a sister were silly and pathetic, and may be even laughable in the eyes of his father.

But alas, his wishes outweigh his fears, and he was prepared to accept whatever response his father was going to give.

"Because I'm lonely."

Once he had learned of his son's reasons for wanting a sister, Takumi felt his heart sink. It brought him back to the days when he could only recall growing up within the confines of the Walker mansion without a father or a mother to lavish him with the same amount of love and affection that he had given Yuji, without a single person around his age to play with. Nothing but the empty, antiquated rooms and its household workers that bore the same lack of vigor that the mansion held occupied his thoughts.

Yuji, however, lived differently. He was born to parents who loved him fiercely. Until 5 in the afternoon, he was free to play with his friends at the park. Takumi and Misaki made sure that there is a healthy balance between the acquisition of his wants and the satisfaction of his needs. But perhaps, every child, at one point, would wish to have a sibling at his side to make him feel less lonely while his parents were out.

Takumi gives his son a firm pat on the shoulder before standing up. Doe-eyed, Yuji looks up at his father, whose smiled carried a tincture of pride with it. "Let's go home, son. We have to talk to your mother about the S word too."

Yuji was unable to conceal the grin that was forming along his lips. For once in their lives, both Takumi and Yuji held a certain sense of respect for each other: from a son to his father, who treated his request without the slightest hint of condescension upon disclosing his reasons; and from a father to his son, who was brave enough to voice out his opinion and stand by it, regardless of what other people may say or think about it.

* * *

There was no other way for Misaki to hide the distraught on her face. With her mouth agape, she would constantly shift her gaze from Yuji to Takumi, who was sitting by the couch with the utmost nonchalance in his actions as she listened to her son talk about the S word. She drops her wooden spatula on the floor in the process, all the while sending glares at her husband, who was calmly reading the current events section of the newspaper.

If there is one person who could ever expose her precious son to the perversions of this world, it had to be _him._

"That's why I told you already, Misa-chan…" Takumi flips over to the next page. "Yuji wants it so much, so I agreed with the idea."

"JUST WHAT IS THIS S WORD THAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!?" Misaki exclaimed as she felt the blood rush in her head while her knuckles have turned pallid from the way she clenched her hands.

Takumi lays down the newspaper on his lap as he sends a smirk at his wife, who was standing behind the kitchen counters. "Misa-chan…"

"A sister!"

"…a sister."

It did not take long before Misaki realized that she had been holding her breath for a while now, specifically after hearing her father-son duo reply in sync, which only fueled the self-loathe she bore for herself for thinking that Yuji was referring to _that_ S word. Of course, Takumi would not dare to expose such topics to children, but it was possible that he may have slipped, and Yuji happened to hear him talk about it with her. Nonetheless, she was grateful that it was not the word that had popped in her head.

"What were you thinking of, Misa-chan?" Takumi inquired knowingly as he stood up from the couch, approaching his wife, who seems to have calmed down after they revealed the true meaning of the S word. He leans forward, their faces positioned closely to each other that they could feel their breaths glide onto their cheeks. "If you were thinking of _that_ S word, then I'd gladly give it to you later."

Even if she had learned to control the way she presented her emotions to her friends and family over the years, Misaki could never do anything about how her face would change into a shade of red, mostly whenever Takumi says or does something that she finds mortifying. Nevertheless, she liked the way she felt whenever Takumi was around. She has learned to embrace his manner of showering her with affection, even if his ways are deemed to be peculiar and strikingly unconventional in her perspective.

She raises her head, matching the intensity of his gaze. "Then, perhaps you would want some of that S word you have been looking forward to right now. Ne, Takumi?"

Without another word, Misaki takes a step back. She turns in her place before walking up to the refrigerator in front of her. Upon opening the refrigerator door, she pulls out the dessert that was resting on top of the cake plate. She kicks the refrigerator door behind her, closing it shut. As she continues to conceal her annoyance over the matter, Misaki slams the cake plate onto the kitchen counter closest to Takumi, all the while keeping the dessert in place. Startled by the gesture, Takumi and Yuji exchanged looks before ultimately deciding upon themselves to remain silent.

"This is the only S word that you're getting from me tonight!" Misaki yelled out without any efforts to restrain herself whatsoever. She marches straight to the bedroom, leaving the two boys in bewilderment as they take a good look of the Sachertorte that Misaki had brought out.

.

.

.

"Shit. Mom's angry."

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **End Notes:** I hope you guys liked it. Reviews are highly appreciated.

\- My-violinprince / Lady Stradivari


End file.
